The Secret
by PastelDreaming
Summary: What happens when Draco and Hermione accidentally blow their secret in DADA by a simple patronus...
1. The Secret comes out

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts, and was a few weeks until summer break . Today all of the "eighth years" and seventh years were in DADA waiting patiently for Professor Lupin . As people were talking quietly nobody noticed that a certain bookworm had ran in and sat down nor that a certain platinum haired Slytherin ran in behind her both looking thoroughly snogged. Seconds later Professor Remus Lupin strolled through the door.

"Good Afternoon Class"he said with a smile

Once he had their attention he continued "today we are going to learn about the patronus. To give you an example could Mr Potter please demonstrate.."

Harry smiled slightly as he said firmly "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver stag erupted out of his wand and students looked on in wonder as it pranced around the room.

"Very good Mr Potter , now i would like you to come up in pairs and preform the charm how about we start out with our Head students..."

Hermione and Draco come up to the front of the room and shared a nervous look and chanted "Expecto Patronum!")p

Two silver otters erupted out of their wands and met together in a loving embrace, the otters swam around the room as the students stared at Hermione and Draco .

Professor Lupin stared at them until saying quietly "thank you you may sit now"

As Hermione sat down Harry and Ron turned to her and whispered " what was that Hermione! Why did the ferret have the same Patronus as you?

Hermione sighed and absentmindedly stroked her left hand.

Professor Lupin shared a meaningful look with Hermione and when she nodded he continued . "well class it seems like you want to know what that meant . There is only one way to change your patronus ...The Patronus are subject to change if the caster goes through an emotional upheaval of some sort, including falling in eternal, unchanging love."

Draco decided to but in at that moment "you see my patronus used to be a dragon ..."he said helping to relive some of the confusion.

Ron looked even more confused " so what you're saying is that Either 'Mione or Malfoy is in love?"

Professor Lupin coughed and said uncomfortably " not exactly ... Hermione and Draco are in love... With each other "

"WHAT!?" Roared Harry and Ron.

Harry looked sick while Ron turned around and said frantically " That's not true ,right Hermione.

Hermione looked pained and said softly " I'm sorry guys but ...its true, I do love him." she smiled softly and shared a loving look with Draco who smiled softly and happily.

She turned back and looked nervously at Harry and Ron . While Harry just looked shocked Ron was fuming , his face had turned red and now matched his hair "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO END UP WITH THE FERRET, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO END UP WITH ME!" He yelled over the whispers

Everyone gasped at the last part and looked towards Hermione who looked furious . Suddenly she jumped out of her seat grabbed Draco and proceeded to snog him senseless. Out of breath she smirked at The Gryffindors who were staring at her in shock .

Seeing that they were about to leave Draco smirked the famous Malfoy smirk and captured her lips before whispering into her ear . Sharing a fleeting kiss they picked up their things and left the room. But before they walked even one step in the hallway a hand grabbed Hermione and pushed her away making her fall Flat on her back.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FERRET, SHE LOVES ME" screeched Ron

Draco growled and pushed him against the wall "SHE LOVES ME YOU IDIOT AND I LOVE HER, IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY WIFE OR MY UNBORN CHILD I SWEAR I WILL NOT HESITATE TO AVADA YOUR SORRY ARSE!"

Releasing Ron and hurrying To his wife he picked her up despite her protests and proceeded to carry her to Madame Pomfrey , Not knowing that the entire class had heard the exchange.

* * *

A/N: Hello people ,hope you liked this beginning. COMMENT!"

~Lydia


	2. Back at the classroom

The class looked at each other in shock not believing what they were hearing. Did the infamous Draco Malfoy, mudblood hater and ex death eater admit that he not only loved a muggle-born but that said muggle-born was his wife and on top of that pregnant with his child.

Suddenly Professor Lupin broke the uncomfortable silence "I believe that class is dismissed." and with that the class filed out of the classroom one by one.


	3. Madame Pomfrey

Draco paced across the room while Hermione watched him with an exasperated expression.

"Draco, I'm going to be fine, all Madame Pomfrey wanted to do was make sure the baby and I were okay."

" I know 'mione but what if the baby is hurt by that idiot Weasel... I swear if the baby is hurt I am going to Avada his sorry arse!"

Draco walked to the bed and sat on the edge, Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear he said tenderly " I love you." and with that he captured her lips in a sweet kiss...That was interrupted with a small cough. Reluctantly breaking away, the couple turned and saw Madame Pomfrey looking uncomfortable.

Hermione and Draco blushed and Madame Pomfrey continued " well Ms Gran - I mean Mrs Malfoy , I believe that you and your baby are fine just take it a bit easier when you're closer to your due date And if you don't have any more questions you're free to go."

"Thank you ." They said in unison and left.

Madame Pomfrey walked to her office door before turning around

"I know you're there Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, you might as well come out ."

With a unhappy sigh a two heads were revealed ,one with black hair and startling green eyes and the other with red hair and sky blue eyes.

Immediately the boys decided to explain themselves

"Madame Pomfrey we were just-"

"Madame Pomfrey we were only- "

Sighing Madame Pomfrey pointed towards the door and Harry and Ron walked out the door and to the great hall whispering.


	4. The Great Hall

Hermione and Draco faced the great double doors of the great hall. Hermione reached out for his hand her engagement ring and wedding ring sparkling on her fingers. Draco clasped her hand in his, his own wedding ring shining. With a resigned sigh they pushed open the doors of the great hall and walked in.

Instantly the great hall became silent . With a smile Hermione kissed him tenderly on the lips before they each went to their respective tables.

With a smile Hermione sat down and started shoveling food on her plate.

And her thoughts were interrupted by whispering...

 _" I hear that they eloped in on island..."_

 _"I hear that she slipped him some amortentia..."_

 _" I hear that he slipped her some amortentia..."_

 _" Where the fuck did they get those rings..."_

 _" I hear that she's cheating on him With Ron..."_

 _" I hear she's pregnant with the_ next _Malfoy heir..."_

 _" I hear that Draco got disowned by his family for marrying her..."_

After 10 minutes Both Hermione and Draco left the great hall holding hands and smiling. While people speculated their early departure.


	5. Explaining themselves

The next day Hermione was awoken be the sound at the door, tumbling out of bed she opened the door and was greeted by Harry,who's eyes bugged out at the sight of her 8 1/2 months pregnant stomach.

She opened the door and beckoned for him to come inside. As they sat on the couch Harry finally spoke up "Hermione...why him?"

Hermione smiled softly " Because I love him."

Harry sighed while running his hands through his hair "how did this all start?"

Hermione grinned and started talking...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _It was fifth year , I was strolling down a deserted hallway during the night when suddenly a hand come and grabbed my arm and kissed me on the lips. I melted in to the kiss and suddenly pulled away to see stormy grey eyes and platinum hair ._

 _"Malfoy!...What are you doing and why did you kiss me?" I screeched_

 _"Promise you won't laugh..." He said calmly_

 _"Malfoy?" I said quietly_

 _"Say it ."_

 _"okay. I promise i wont laugh" I said already exasperated_

 _" I like you ." he said quickly turning around, trying to leave . I grabbed his arm and whirled him around to face me_

 _"what did you say Malfoy? I asked softly_

 _Sighing he closed his eyes and said quietly " I like you."_

 _" is this a joke Malfoy because it isn't funny" I said angrily_

 _" this isn't a joke Hermione... I actually like you.." he replied and sat down at a bench sighing_

 _I crouched down and kissed him " good Malfoy because i like you too... "_

 _Draco instantly brightened and captured my lips in a passionate kiss_

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

"that explains how you got together but how did you get engaged?"Harry inquired.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _It was the end of sixth year and i paid a visit to Draco at a restaurant ..._

 _I had decided to go Slytherin and had decided to wear a green knee length dress with silver pumps and accessories. When we were finishing dessert i looked to Draco only to find him kneeling with a ring box in his hand " Mione." he began " I've loved you since third year when you stood up to me and punched me... Will you please make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"_

 _I started crying and nodded , i found my voice and said "yes!"_

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

Harry smiled " what happened then?"

I smiled Remembering the best day of my life " A few weeks after the proposal we got married... we decided to just have a ministry wedding because i knew i wouldn't be able to be here during seventh year. We didn't tell his parents or mine.

When we spent those months in that tent i would always remember Draco and fight through it . When the war was finally over I stayed with Draco to help him heal after his parents death. It took a lot of chocolate, kisses, and sex to get him back to your very own Malfoy...But i managed"

Harry blushed at the sex comment but nodded understandingly " I understand why you love him 'mione ,i just wanted to tell you i support you and Malf-Draco."

Hermione beamed and gave him a hug "thank you" she whispered.

Pulling away Harry smiled and said " so how did that happen." while pointing at her stomach

Hermione laughed " we got a little carried away last November and this little girl was created."

Suddenly a voice drawled from the common room walkway " Its going to be a boy, Malfoy's always have boys " Hermione turned around and was faced with a smiling Draco dressed in a pair of shorts and a white shirt.

Hermione smirked and said knowingly " its going to be a girl, I just know it."

"boy!"

"girl!"

"boy!"

"girl!"

"boy!"

"girl!"

Harry smiled at the quarreling couple "I think I'll leave now." He said and left the room.

Hermione and Draco laughed at and went to the kitchen for breakfast

* * *

IMPORTANT INFO FOR NEXT CHAPTER ㈇1㈇1㈇1㈇1㈇1㈇1㈇1㈇1㈇1

A/N: OK so those flashbacks are pretty much how they got together. So a tidbit for the next part... Hermione is 8 1/2 months pregnant she got pregnant in November and is due in July. The reason nobody noticed was because she put a glamour charm on her stomach so when she went to the great hall the charm was still on her stomach... The first person to see her actual stomach was Harry when he came to visit ...COMMENT!

~Lydia


	6. The Surprise Arrival

It was the week before school ended when Hermione felt a gush of water from her legs. Waddling out of the Heads common room she shook awake Draco who was still asleep .

"what is it 'mione ?" he mumbled incoherently

" get up! the baby is coming NOW" She screeched already in pain

Draco shot out of bed and grabbed Hermione and raced down the hall.

Madame Pomfrey saw them And hurried to Their side " what seems to be the prob... oh dear , but you aren't due for at least four weeks."

"I know!" said Hermione grimacing

"Draco could you please get Harry and Ron?"

Draco nodded and ran back down the hallway and was faced with the fat lady.

"password?" She said

"I DON'T KNOW THE BLOODY PASSWORD JUST LET ME THROUGH"

he yelled

The portrait opened silently and he barreled inside and came back out with a Mumbling Ron a incoherent Harry

Harry looked at Draco confused "what are you doing here?"

Draco sighed "Hermione is in labor and wanted you two dunderheads to be there."

Harry and Ron's eyes widened and started sprinting to the infirmary. When Madame Pomfrey saw that Draco was back she beckoned him over to Hermione's side.

Okay Hermione you are about 10 centimeters dilated already, I believe that you can start pushing now. 20 minutes later a cry filled the infirmary."Its a girl!"Madame Pomfrey cut the cord, cleaned her up and deposited her in her mothers arms. Looking down at her baby she smoothened her tufts of platinum hair. Looking to Draco she smirked saying triumphantly " I told you it was a girl."

Draco looked mesmerized at the little girl in his wife's arms .

Draco however was the one smiling smugly 15 minutes later when he was holding his son " I told you it was a boy."

Hermione sighed happily and looked down to the bundle of pink in her arms to the bundle of blue in his.

"what should we name them?" She said as she looked into the brown eyes of her daughter

Draco looked up from his son to smile" what about Scorpious Hyperion and Lyra Cassiopeia."

Hermione beamed "they're perfect!"

Harry and Ron walked in and sat down on her left . Ron was the first to comment " blimey! twins "

"Yes Weasel that is Lyra Cassiopeia and this is Scorpious Hyperion."

Hermione sighed " would you like to hold them? "

Harry and Ron nodded. Hermione handed harry Lyra while Draco reluctantly handed Ron Scorpious.

While the boys were cooing at the blonde babies, Hermione and Draco fell asleep. When the boys finally looked up they saw a sleeping Hermione and Draco , their hands tangled together. Smiling Harry and Ron put down Scorpious and Lyra and left opting to give the couple some sleep.

* * *

A/N: OK so Ron and Hermione made up ... The next chapter is the last chapter and graduation.

~Lydia


	7. Graduation

It was a sunny day and the seventh and eighth years watched as Professor McGonagall announced the head students for the class speech. "Now here today we have our head girl Mrs Hermione Malfoy "

Hermione climbed to the podium with Lyra at her hip, smiling she began "all of us graduating today can look back on their school years and feel a broad range of emotions. Seeking out the things we have learned is not just a matter of looking at our grades. There is so much we can reflect on and use in our at Graduation Day we will celebrate our achievements. I hope this is the best party ever! This marks the end of our school life and it is a fitting tribute to everything you have learned.

Tomorrow we are all set to start our new lives. We will pursue our chosen path for a very long time. There is an almost infinite choice available to us but we do need to find our own path. I hope the one big lesson we have learned is just how much better life is when we follow our passion.

Let us take this vital lesson, find the people, places, career and areas of further study that we are passionate about.

Keep your smile and commit yourself to the challenges of making it happen... Thank you."

The students smiled and clapped blatantly. Professor McGonagall Went back to the front and proceeded handing out diplomas. When all of the festivities were over Draco and Hermione looked back to the old castle that was home for 7 years. Holding hands they walked out the gate and apparated to Malfoy manor with their children, into their new lives.

 ** _All was well_**


End file.
